onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Red Bedroom Records
}} Red Bedroom Records is the record company Peyton establishes after returning to Tree Hill in season five. It has published records of artists like Mia Catalano and Haley James Scott. History Season 5 and Haley.]] After Peyton returns from L.A., she is urged by Brooke and Lucas to make a label. Lucas gives her extra space at Tric and Brooke finances the label. Red Bedroom is now born, and has signed a new artist. Mia Catalono, a quiet pianist in a band with a lead singer, who is a jerk. Mia then flourished and Red Bedroom got more famous. Afterwards multiple demos started to come into the company but Peyton signed her close friend and famous singer Haley James Scott who helped to produce Mia's first album and at the company Haley started to record her first album. Mia also goes on her first tour and release her album with her the of a parent company Sire Records. Season 6 Red Bedroom is still functioning normally and Mia starts to record her second album, with the the parent label trying pressure her, she struggles to come up with a new song, as she is lacking inspiration, as she said she spent her whole writing her first album. It wasn't until she met new love Chase Adams that she was able to write new songs and eventually go on tour. Haley also continues to record and along with Mia performed at a USO concert set up by Peyton for her Marine half-brother, Derek. Season 7 After Peyton leaves Tree Hill, Haley carries on running the label. She has a large work load and Sire Records sends someone Haley believes is going to help her run it; Miranda Stone. But Miranda is sent to close down the studios until Mia and Haley threaten to quit if Red Bedrooms is shut down. But instead Haley performs at a free concert and Miranda "leaked" her song and this forced Haley to release her album earlier and go on her first tour with Red Bedrooms which was a sell out around the country and was very successful. Mia two completed her second tour which was very successful. Miranda also signed Grubbs to the label and along with Mia the two helped Grubbs to record an album before going on tour. Season 8 In season 8, a new artist gets signed with Red Bedroom Records; Irish singer Erin Macree. At the crisis center where Haley volunteers, she gets calls from Erin anonymously and after seeing her perform at open mic night at Tric where she greets her, Haley recognizes her. Erin calls Haley again on the hotline and Haley tells Erin that she knows who she is and that she'd like to meet with her, but Erin hangs up immediately after. Surprisingly she shows up in Haley's office at Red Bedroom and they befriend each other which leads to Erin signing with Red Bedroom, she also later performs with Kid Cudi in TRIC. Hollywood actress Alex Dupre is next signed at the company and she starts to record her country album and performs her debut single at TRIC. Later Haley's sister Quinn organized a concert with Alex and other guests, Alex later releases her album with help from Mia. Signed Artists *Mia Catalano *Haley James Scott *Grubbs *Erin Macree *Alex Dupre Trivia *Red Bedroom is named after Peytons infamous "red bedroom" that she painted while she was in high school. Category:Companies Category:Locations